shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lopaz
Lopaz is the femslash ship between Toni and Veronica from the Riverdale fandom. Canon Toni meets Veronica on Toni's first day at Riverdale High, following the closure of Southside High. Toni seems pleasantly surprised by Veronica's welcoming demeanor, although she doesn't know the reason behind Veronica playing welcome committee. Veronica also tries to calm the situation soon afterwards, when Reggie and Cheryl attempt to ward off the new Southside students. Veronica formally introduces herself to Toni in the student lounge, aided by Jughead's benevolent teasing affirming to Toni that Veronica's an okay Northsider. Toni introduces herself and Veronica compliments Toni on her last name and Toni seems to like Veronica. They're abruptly interrupted by the Principal calling them out into the hall where Reggie's played a prank in an attempt to tarnish the Southsiders and Veronica stands up to him in their defence.The Blackboard Jungle (210) When Veronica takes it upon herself, after a fight with Josie, to "borrow" the Pussycats to play at the Pickens Day celebration, Toni interrupts with the Southside Serpents in protest against the murderer General Pickens.The Wrestler (211) Toni later auditions for the River Vixens and joins the squad. She and Veronica, along with Josie and Betty, are invited to a sleepover at Cheryl's house, where Veronica suggests they make prank calls. Veronica asks if anyone has a burner phone and Toni pulls one out of her bag to everyone's surprise. She reiterates that she's in a gang and while the calls are made, Veronica and Toni are huddled up with Josie, giggling and exchanging looks.Primary Colors (216) When Cheryl disappears, Toni goes to Veronica and Josie for help and Veronica tells her that she's there with Toni to figure out what happened, which Josie echoes. They go with Josie to confront Penelope Blossom, who reveals that Cheryl was threatening and gaslighting Josie. Josie storms out and leaves, terrified and hurt. Later, they're all in class as Toni gets called to the principal's office. She gets a call from Nana Rose saying that Cheryl's with 'the Sisters'. Toni takes this info to Veronica at Vixen practice, and as they try to figure out where that could be, Veronica thinks of Kevin. He tells them that the SOQM do 'gay conversion' and Toni's aghast, Veronica disgusted. Veronica asks Kevin to lead them to a tunnel where they could get access and free Cheryl. Veronica and Toni meet up at The Pembroke, where Veronica's changed in to a cleavaged catsuit. As she arrives, Toni eyes her approvingly and they exit together. They get to the tunnel and break in, with Kevin as a safeguard outside in case things go awry. Once inside, they split up and Toni finds her. Veronica comes in to warn the 'Sisters' are coming for them and they run out, escaping through the tunnel. Fanon The reaction to Toni/Veronica was always positive, albeit understated in the fandom, until Toni becomes a Vixen and they start spending more time together when Cheryl disappears. Follow their team-up to help Cheryl, the ship took off and has been steadily growing to become a popular femslash ship. Fandom AO3 : TUMBLR : : : Photos 315lopaz.gif|American Dreams 210lopaz.gif|The Blackboard Jungle tonica.jpg|The Noose Tightens 217tonica.jpg|The Noose Tightens 217lopaz.jpg|The Noose Tightens Notes and references